<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe - Alastor x Angel Dust Christmas Oneshot by Avia_Rein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051111">Mistletoe - Alastor x Angel Dust Christmas Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein'>Avia_Rein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Party, M/M, radiodust - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mistletoe." Angel's teasing voice said as he pointed above their heads. Sure enough, there was some festive mistletoe hanging in the doorway. </p><p>*I don't own Hazbin Hotel or any of its amazing characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe - Alastor x Angel Dust Christmas Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor watched as the hotel guests and staff mingled in the large entrance hall. At first, it had been entertaining to watch them do some horrible Christmas white elephant exchange, but now that the party had broken up into smaller groups, it was much duller. At least, that's how he saw it. <br/>"Hey, Strawberry Pimp, whatcha doing in the corner?" Angel Dust plopped down on the couch next to him. Even though Alastor's grin never left his face, his ears laid back in agitation. <br/>"Awww come on," Angel teased, scooting closer, "You might loosen up a little if you drank something. What's your poison? Wine? Whiskey? Tequila?"<br/>"I prefer to observe," Alastor replied, though a drink did sound good. Husk had managed to get his hands on some prime whiskey and a shot or two of that sounded good. Getting up, he left Angel on the couch as he went over to the drink table. <br/>Tumbler in hand, he found a new spot by the doorway to observe the party. Leaning against the wood, he sipped at his drink. He was just beginning to relax when Angel popped up again. <br/>Instead of engaging with the adult film star, he tried to just walk away. However, Angel snagged the collar of his suit jacket before he got far. <br/>"Mistletoe." Angel's teasing voice said as he pointed above their heads. Sure enough, there was some festive mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Alastor raised an eyebrow? So? Wasn't that for couples?<br/>Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Angel pulled him closer and kissed him full on the lips. Stunned, Alastor couldn't think of what to do besides holding his drink to keep from spilling. Though it only lasted a moment, the kiss was long enough to make a crimson blush creep across the deer demon's cheeks.<br/>"Merry Christmas, Bambi." Angel chuckled, giving him another quick peck on the lips before leaving Alastor standing there, drink in hand underneath the mistletoe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>